


It's An Invasion!

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Centi is Nephrite, Colonization, Episode: s05e12 Jungle Moon, Gen, Genocide, Homeworld is Horrible, Yellow's only appears by voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: “The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the dropships and do your pathetic job for once. Or I'll shatter you and your crew myself.”“Ooh, it’s getting good now,” Slornak chuckled.---Earth was invaded when it was still fairly primitive; What's it like when Homeworld invades a more developed alien world?(It doesn't end well)





	It's An Invasion!

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, the aliens in this are supposed to look somewhat like Peri's alien plushie from Too Short To Ride. Also, the level of technology on this world is more or less like Earth in the 1940s/1950s.

Slornak was early at work today. Well, less “early” and more “fell asleep at his workstation the night before, his bright turquoise head firmly implanted into the remains of his meal.” But that was semantics as far as he was concerned.

 

He took off his headphones and went to the lavatory to splash lukewarm water in his face. He had been stationed at Southern Outpost #13 for a good two months, and enjoyed it, aside from the scorching weather outside. He and his seven co-workers were stuck in the middle of nowhere for the foreseeable future, listening for...something. But the pay was good, and luckily they were spared from this month’s round of budget cuts.

 

It wasn’t the first time he fell asleep in at his desk, though he did find it weird that he had woken up at this hour. Only the one sun was visible on the horizon outside, which meant it was earlier than usual.

 

He remembered hearing something over the headphones that woke him up, but he had dismissed it as a dream. Where they were, you could barely pick up static let alone actual transmissions. Last night he spent an upwards of five hours trying to hear music over the listening equipment (which is when he fell asleep).

 

Wiping the crumbs off the desk, he sat his fairly-overweight body down and slapped on the headphones. Maybe it’ll be easier in the morning, he figured.

 

The second he flicked on the equipment, its mechanisms beginning to whir, he heard a voice. Nothing intelligible, as it was very garbled, but a voice nonetheless.

 

“A-ha!” he exclaimed, talking to himself, “We have contact!”

 

“Okay, Now let’s just clear that up...oh I hope it’s classic stuff. I don’t want one of those weird coded channels…”

 

_ “I...there’s...Diamond...”  _

 

“Ooh maybe a spoken word channel...” He did like a good audio drama.

 

“I hope it’s not a news station. I hate the news…”

 

“Hey Slornak!” one of his coworkers, Braknor, called out, apparently awake and about, “You’re not using the listening post for personal use, are ya? Cause that’s a fireable offense!”

 

“Oh piss off, Braknor. I’m picking up something and I think it’s a radio station.”

 

“Radio?” Braknor scoffed as he sat down next to Slornak, “You’ve gotta be kidding, the nearest radio station’s ten florseks away. You’re probably picking up a commuter shuttle again.”

 

“Shut up! I think I got it now.”

 

_ “I know there’s organic life on the surface; It’s an invasion!” _

 

It was definitely a female voice, he figured.

 

“What is it?” Braknor asked.

 

“Here,” Slornak said, handing him the headphones.

 

_ “You will stick to my orders and you will destroy them!” _

 

“Must be a radio play or something,” Braknor said, handing back the headphones, “Either that or you’ve hacked into a really weird argument. I’ll see if I can isolate the source.”

 

_ “No. No. I will not repeat myself.” _

 

“It’s weird,” Slornak commented, “It’s like we’re only getting one side of the conversation.”

 

“I’m telling ya,” Braknor said as he isolated the source of the transmission, “You’ve tapped into someone’s in-flight phone. Now that’s a felony.”

 

_ “Hm. That is simply unacceptable. Well, you'll have to remember, won't you?” _

 

“No it’s not. And besides who has a conversation like this while in-flight?”

 

“Some people are into that,” Braknor said with a shrug.

 

Slornak’s black eyes widened in surprise and offense, before turning back to his console.

 

_ “The dullness of this exchange tires me. Just land the dropships and do your pathetic job for once. Or I'll shatter you and your crew myself.” _

 

“Ooh, it’s getting good now,” Slornak chuckled.

 

“Wait, that can’t be it,” Braknor said suddenly.

 

“What?” Slornak asked, taking off the headphones to hear.

 

“The tracker must be broken.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It says the signal originates from, well, the moon!”

 

Slornak got up and looked at Braknor’s console.

 

“Aren’t the moon missions still six months away?”

 

“Even if they weren’t, this is the wrong frequency entirely. And this equipment  _ just _ passed inspection.”

 

Slornak paused to think. If the signal was coming from the moon...no that was ridiculous...

 

“...You don’t think?” he asked Braknor.

 

“What? That big pink aliens are gonna be coming down from space?”

 

“Well they don’t have to be pink-”

 

“You’ve been reading too many comics.”

 

“It’s all we have in the breakroom library! And besides, shouldn’t we at least check this out? After all, you said the system was fully-inspected. So that can’t be it. Maybe it’s  _ not _ aliens...but it’s still noteworthy.”

 

“Fine. But only because I still owe you for last week’s dinner. Get on the landline and tell ‘em we got a rogue signal, I’ll handle the rest.”

 

\---

 

“Wait, it’s coming from  _ where _ ?”

 

Praz nearly spit out her morning Kargatoni when the guy from Outpost #13 told her his situation.

 

“Alright, alright, we’re getting your records now, Central out.”

 

At first she figured it must be a hoax or something, but as she read through Outpost #13’s data, she saw that it was far too extensive to  _ not  _ be the real deal.

 

She grabbed the data readout and ran down the hall to her boss’ office. She didn’t care if she was interrupting a meeting.

 

“Commander, you gotta see this.”

 

“Excuse me,” Commander Latize said to his colleagues in the room before heading over to see what the Lieutenant was bothering him with, “What is it, Lieutenant?”

 

“Well, sir, um…” She just handed him the readout before she could embarrass herself further.

 

Before the Commander could respond to the fairly-outlandish scenario described on the readout, a guard interrupted the two of them.

 

“Sir, we have a situation over in Radar. Several unidentifieds entering the atmosphere.”

 

“What was their origin?”

 

“That’s just it, sir, they just appeared from out of nowhere.”

 

The Commander told the guard and the Lieutenant to return to their posts, immediately returning to his office and phoning his superiors.

 

“Brauk? Yeah it’s Latize. We got a code-seven. Multiples of ‘em. No, no point of origin. Yeah, over and out.”

 

\---

 

First Minister Raxnor was used to being woken up with a new crisis of the day— it came with the job, after all —but today was unusual.

 

Mostly because it had to do with the existence of beings from outside of their solar system, which was, you know, quite the bombshell, even for someone not in elected office like she was.

 

“Have they attacked yet?” she asked her Head Secretary.

 

“No but they’ve landed in a few remote areas and began construction.”

 

“Of what?”

 

“We don’t know yet.”

 

“I want troops deployed around those areas, but they are not to engage unless provoked. Right now I don’t want any middle-of-nowhere farmers getting any stupid ideas. All other battalions are on readiness standby.”

 

“Also,” her Head Secretary continued, handing her a folder, “The space agency just got this from one of their moon probes before losing signal. They figured it was relevant.”

 

Raxnor opened the folder and saw the grainy image of what appeared to be a massive constructed structure on the jungle moon’s surface.

 

“Get me a press conference in 10.”

 

“Done.”

 

\---

 

The giant yellow ship hovered over the city.

 

It had been only a few days since the aliens had landed, and panic had already broken out. The First Minister had called for an evacuation of major areas, but that was easier said than done. The streets and expressways were clogged, and looting was at an all time high.

 

And that was before they started the “dismantling” process.

 

“Fire at will!” the Commanding General hollered, but it was pointless against the aliens ships’ hull plating.

 

The ships disregarded the troops, instead firing upon the buildings, weakening them enough to fall over.

 

“Fall back! Retreat to base!” one of the remaining colonels managed to shout before being crushed by a collapsing storefront.

 

“What base? There is no base!” a private began to scream.

 

“Calm down, Private,” a fellow soldier tried to tell him, “Get ahold of… yourself…”

 

His resolve was lost once he glanced over the private’s shoulder, seeing a massive wave of water heading towards them, nearly a mountain in height, obliterating the city completely.

 

“Oh god no…”

 

\---

 

“First Minister?”

 

“Please Slornak, just call me Raxnor. There isn’t really anything left to be First Minister of.”

 

Outpost #13 had been spared in the attacks, and the area didn’t seem to be of interest to the invaders. Thus, the First Minister and her family + staff chose to land there once fuel in their transport ran out.

 

They had enough food rations between the transport and the outpost to last the whole bunch a year, and some of the outpost staff had even cobbled together a hydroponics garden on the roof.

 

“Sorry,” Slornak said, sitting down next to Raxnor on the breakroom couch, “Force of habit. I never thought I’d see you in person.”

 

“Well I never thought I’d be eating emergency rations in a desert outpost, but life never works out that way does it?” she said, with a bemused laugh.

 

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “Though I didn’t actually vote in last election.”

 

“Would you have voted against me if you did?” she asked with a smirk.

 

Slornak paused to think. He must have thought for a little too long.

 

“You didn’t read up much on politics at all, did you?”

 

“...No, not really,” Slornak said, sipping his Kargatoni, “I mostly just read the fantasy stuff I got in the mail.”

 

“Ooh, which ones?” Raxnor asked, her eyes almost lighting up.

 

“Uh, Wondrous Space Fiction, Stories to Amaze, Alien Comics, and I think a few others.”

 

“Heh, I used to love Alien Comics as a kid. Funny to think we’re living out something right out of it now.”

 

“It sure is a lot less fun than they made it out to be.”

 

“I’ll have to write a letter to the editor about the inaccuracies.”

 

They both chuckled at that.

 

A loud noise outside interrupted their laughter.

 

The two ran up the stairs and out the door, shielding their eyes from the hot suns overhead.

 

“What is it?” Raxnor asked.

 

“One of their ships!” Braknor shouted, “It’s coming in for landing!”

 

This one was like the other ones: Big, yellow, and like a flying saucer, its landing struts circling around it. It kicked up a lot of dust in the desert plain, eventually setting down only a short distance away from the outpost shed.

 

The doors opened, finally revealing the species of the planets’ invaders.

 

They were bipedal, green, and had some sort of jewel embedded in each of their skin.

 

“My Diamond, there are...inhabitants here…” one of them said into a handheld device.

 

“What did I tell you last time?” a loud voice commanded through the speaker, “Deal with it, or your gems will be as good as the sand your ship is sitting on. Yellow Diamond  _ out _ .”

 

The green-jeweled being looked at the outpost staff and the First Minister, seeming hesitant. The First Minister gulped, taking a few steps forward.

 

“Alright…” the being said to someone on the ship, “You have your orders.”

 

Large, pale-blue beings with rainbow hair marched out of the ship, their arms bursting into light and... _ transforming _ into axes and hammers, pulverizing the dirt.

 

That was a bit too close for comfort for the First Minister’s security detail, who pulled out their weapons and fired upon the the now-unshielded aliens.

 

The projectiles struck one of them in the shoulder, causing their body to disappear in a explosion of smoke. A box-shaped gem fell to the ground in their place.

 

In retaliation, two large, bright yellow beings stepped out of the ship and pulled massive batons from out of nowhere, proceeding to march towards the outpost.

 

“Madam First Minister,” one of the guards said, “we suggest you get inside.”

 

“Alright everyone,” Raxnor shouted, “Basement, now!”

 

Everyone swarmed back into the outpost, locking the doors as the guards fought off the invading soldiers.

 

Slornak boarded up the windows in the basement and barricaded the stairwell. The First Minister, her family, and the outpost staff were all accounted for. It wasn’t quite a survival bunker, but hopefully they’d be safe enough.

 

Hopefully.

 

\---

 

“Oh just fire and get it over with,” Nephrite said, rubbing her temples.

 

“Beginning ignition sequence,” one of her subordinates replied, “Firing in 3...2...1. Obstruction cleared. Site ready for spire construction.”

 

Nephrite sat down in her Captain’s chair, exhaling a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

 

She hated colonizing planets with organics on them. Hated it. Not that she would ever put organic life over the orders of Her Diamond, but it still made her feel sick.

 

Of course, this was her first time commanding an invasion, so what would she know, but she still couldn’t shake that rotting feeling.

 

In only a few hundred years the planet would be a thriving colony, a matter of honor for Yellow Diamond and the rest of the Authority. There would be spires and kindergartens active for thousands of years to come.

 

There was, of course, always the possibility that the planet wouldn’t have as many resources as they thought and it would have to be abandoned, but no one really acknowledged that potentiality.

 

Besides, Nephrite figured, if that did come to pass then the invasion would all have been a waste.

 

And Yellow Diamond didn’t like wastes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Greater Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740364) by [The_Fanfic_Mormon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fanfic_Mormon/pseuds/The_Fanfic_Mormon)




End file.
